Aphrodesiak
Category:GuildCategory: Mixed Alignment GuildsCategory: Rosal Guilds We are the acceptors of all: Bontarion and Brakmarion, F2P and P2P, noobcakes and the wise. Our goal is to educate all members in how to play this glorious game and to support it's members in all occasions. There is a minimum requirement of 5% xp to donate to the guild to help lvl the guild while lvling it's members also. Any lvl is welcome we just ask that you respect all members. We hope you enjoy your stay in our guild. 'Our Goals': To have fun xD 'Official Guild Languages': "English" and also "Russian" .... and on a good day, when we are drunk "Al'Bhed" Also I would like to add that if you get kicked: we still love you to bits but we had to clean up the non-players. If you want back in, please be more active and/or contribute more. <3 We accept recruits of all lvls but encourage that lvl 40+ to join. But special exceptions are made for nice & mature people or member alts. Both F2P and P2P are welcome to join. All classes are also welcome. We just ask that you be civil to fellow guildmates and have a friendly attitude. * Any sort of derrogatory behavior will not be tolerated. We have a zero tolerance policy on intolerance. Joking aside, we're a pretty accepting bunch. * We're looking for players who like to jump in and participate in guild activities. In other words, be sociable from time to time. * We prefer main characters, but if you are looking to add an alt, we don't mind. The important part is that you be active. Unused "mules" won't cut it. Level Requisites *'Penitent' -- Reserved for alts that are occasionally played *'Nuisance' -- Lvl 1-19 *'Deserteur' -- Members that have joined and have never played that character since or given 0 exp to the guild *'Torturer' -- N/A *'On Trial' -- N/A *'Apprentice' -- Lvl 20-29 *'Merchant' -- Sells items towards guild account *'Breeder' -- Breeds and maintains mounts for the guild *'Recruiting Officer' -- Appointed by the leaders of the guild to recruit new members *'Mentor' -- N/A *'Guide' -- N/A *'Chosen One' -- N/A *'Counsellor' -- N/A *'Muse' -- Reserved to An-Alienn *'Governer' -- N/A *'Murderer' -- N/A *'Initiate' -- Lvl 30-39 *'Thief' -- Reserved to Boredom- *'Treasure Hunter' -- N/A *'Poacher' -- N/A *'Traitor' -- N/A *'Pet Killer' -- N/A *'Secretary' -- N/A *'Diplomat' -- Member that negotiates between guilds. Must be requested. *'Spy' -- makes lists of Brakmarions and Bontarions, notates wing lvl and the lvl of the character to the best of their ability *'Scout' -- N/A *'Guard' -- Lvl 40-49 *'Servant' -- Lvl 50+ *'Reservist' -- N/A *'Craftsman' -- Has at least 2 professions and is willing to make what they can for guild mates and allies *'Protector' -- acts as right hand man to the leaders *'Tresurer' -- Acts as helpers to the leader and Right-Hand Man. They can help manage the guild and distribute rights and recruit *'Right-Hand Man' -- Is reserved for MR--RIGHT , -Raid- and Serin only. Leads the guild with the leader and is the only other member that can banish *'Leader' -- only transferable between current leader and her alts. only member to manage rights and bannish players from the guild *Note: Some players maybe be ranked up early for special reasons. Meaning Lvl was ignored. Everyone has the right to manage they're exp with the exception of the 5% manditory exp towards tha guld. Lvl Rights 0-19 standard 20-29 +gather materials from percs 30-39 +set a perc 40-49 +invite new members into the guild 50-59 +help manage rights and ranks unless you go outside of the system without the leaders' knowledge 60+ Access the paddock and ride mounts *'Oblivion' *'Death's Outcast' *'I Hate This Map' *'The Postman Lost My Lingirie *'Blades of Bonta''' *'Demons Of The Sun' *'The Elite Guardians' *'Purgatory' *'The Elkamysts' *'Earth' *'Chuck Noris' Witchy: "My favi ;) and not just 'cause you see boobages." Drawn By : Boredom- ^-^ By GuardianofJustice and Witchy *'Nickname': Gre (short for Grieva). *'Gender': Male. *'Age': 20. *'Main characters name': Serin Pusillus (comes from a bird called a Fire-fronted Serin). *'Class': Intelligence based female Sacrier. *'War cry': KICK MY FACE! *'Favourite Magicks/Skills(owned)': Leek pie, Striking, Absorption and Sacred punishment. *'Weapon of choice': No preferance right now, current weapon is a pair of robber daggers (kama rape!). http://www.sfu.ca/~aerickso/firefux.jpg